A Silent Yet Beautiful Song
by DreamingOnTheStars
Summary: Dreams are made but sometimes shattered. Kagome's dream ended with a scream but is now made into a song, a silent one, with the help of her prince charming


Star: Whats Sup guys~! Anyways her is my First Story! hehe :D So happy. Anyways I heard I have to do this.

I Dont own anything but the plot~! Okay since thats over with lets start!

"Wah!" A girl mouthed as she admired the TV.

"What is it Child?"

An old man entered the room.

"Oh Grandpa look at this pretty lady sing!" She giggled and bounced up and down in a childish manner.

The old man chuckled before lifting her up into the air. "I see I see, but its time for yournap!" He said while walking out of the room.

The girl didnt make a whine or complaint, she just watched the TV slowly dissappearing out of her site, along with the sound of the womens voice.

That night The girl made a promise.

"Im going to be a singer just like her!"

And so it happened days and months after this very night, she sang and practice every musical instrument out there.

Others soon relized her talent and admired her. Though on her birthday, was a start of an adventure which will soon end in a silent scream.

...

"I-Iny-yasha!" A girl soaked in blood cried out in a crackly voice.

Not hearing any response, she ran forward, crying out pathetically. She was loosing all hope until..

"Kagome Stay back!" A familar voice demanded.

Ignoroing the warning, the girl now introduced as Kagome ran forward.

"I-inuy-yas-sha!" Her voice slowly faded with every shout but right now she didnt give a damn.

The hanyo peered at her and shouted his warning a second time. But it was too late, Kagome saw the ground beneath her get farther away.

A tentecel wrapped around her and brought her face to face with Naraku. The evil hanyo grinned, his eyes gleamed with corruption.

"Oh Kagome..I will make your life very misereble...even if I were to die.."

That were his last words, before he was slashed and she was..silent.

Dropping to the floor beneath her, she was quickly caught by the hanyo himself.

"Kagome are you alright!"

The girl smiled happily seeing her lover unwounded, wanting to reply, she opened her mouth...to hear nothing.

Inuyasha was confused. "What Kagome?"

Trying again nothing happened.

Her eye widen.

_"No NO My voice!" _She franticly thought, grabbing her thout she begin to shout, well she tried too.

Out of the corner of her eye, something moved within the pile of demons.

A dark aura got closer and closer, something the hanyo can not feel.

Trying to warn him, she begin to silently scream, tears streaming down her pale face.

Though It was too late..a tentcle ran through Inuyasha, and then the jewel shined.

This was the last of what she saw of her loving place.

-a couple of months later-

"Students please give a warm greeting to out new S class student come in Kagome." A male teacher spoke softly.

The door slid open, allowing a girl known as kagome,walk in silently.

The others murmured about her apperance. She was currently wearing the school uniform and had a large guitar case strapped around her back.

Bowing, she walked down the lane of desk and sat down at an empty one.

The teacher blinked and nodded. "Er alright that is where you'll seat."

The students murmured on how arrogent she was to just walk in and seat down with an introduction, though a couple of male students wondered.

After the class was over, one male student walked toward her with a charming smile.

"Welcome to the school Kagome-san." The man greeted, but the girl just looked at him and nodded with the smallest smile.

Quickly, she grabbed a notepad and a marker, she wrote something in very neat writing.

**"Hello its a pleasure to meet you..?"**

The man blinked in surprised but continued. "Oh its Ren."

The girl nods and crossed out the "..?"

She added on, **"Hello its a pleasure to meet you****..? ****Ren."**

The man chuckled before smiling. "Kagome-San Mind if Im asking, why is it you are using a notepad?"

The girl blinked and frowned. Seeing this as a sign, Ren swiftly corrected himself.

"Oh Kagome-San unless you want to keep it a secret, its very much fine."

The girl shook her head and begin to write.

**"No its alright, its just I lost my voice." **

Ren was surprised on how easily she told him, but then again she is just writing it.

"Oh I see, well because you told me this, why dont I repay you by showing you around?"

Kagome nodded and wrote. **"That would be awesome." **

Ren blinked at the word "awesome" before holding out a hand to help her up from her chair.

Kagome silently giggled and took his hand, to be easily pulled up to her feet.

Opening the class room door, he bowed ever so slightly. "Ladies first."

Kagome nods and passed by ignoring all the glares following her.

Ren was surprised, usually other girls would shiver under the glares of the others, but she didnt..

"Interesting.." He thought before catching up to her.

"Well where would you like to go first?"

She silently thought before she began to write. **"Can we go outside?"**

Ren nodded and lead her toward the doors. As he opened the door, he can swear he can hear a voice read the writing on the paper. But no one was there but them..

A tap was felt on his shoulder, looking up he surprisingly sees a notepad held to his face.

Focusing, he sees the writing clearly. **"Ren-san?"**

"Oh yes Sorry Kagome-san, lets continue." Walking beside her, he spots Otoya Ittoki and Haruka...

Jealous speeps through his heart, but he drops it remebering the girl beside her.

Turning to look at her, he notices she wasent there.

"Kagome!" Haruka cried.

Ren looked back to see Kagome and Haruka hugging like there were old friends.

Ren walked forward calmly, "You know Kagome-san?"

Haruka nodded and beamed. "We used to be friends when we were kids, right Kagome!"

The red head looked a Kagome expecting a bright answer, to hear nothing.

Kagome looked awfully uncomfortable. This confused Haruka.

"Kagome?"

Kagome's blue eyes shined with grief, she looked away not sure of what to do.

Ren saw this discomfort, and unconsiously began to help.

Grabbing Kagome's hand, he smiles at Haruka and Otoya.

"If you please excuse us, I have to get Kagome to the teacher quickly."

Blue eyes widen with shock yet with slight relief.

"Oh alright...see ya Kagome!"

Kagome waves back, as Ren leads her away.

"She doesnt know...does she?"

The miko frowned and looked toward ren. Giving a shake of her head, she looks away.

_"Foolish of me isnt it..."_

"Yes it is..wait did you just talk?" Ren asked surprised.

The miko was shocked as well and shook her head once more. _"No"_

Ren couldnt believe it, her mouth hasent opened at all yet..he can hear her.

They both stared at each other with confusion.

Whats happening?

Star: heh finished! Short I know, but I just want to see If this will make process. If no reviews Ill probably wont continue. -shrugs- Oh btw Ren and Kagome arent the only one who will fall for Kagome.

Oh If you havent noticed, Kagomes writing is in Bold, and her thoughts are in italic.

Haters goin to Hate! ;D


End file.
